


Bigger Boys And Stolen Sweethearts

by suckithumbug



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fetus, Fluff, Gay, High School, M/M, alex is shy, alex is younger, cute cute cute, miles is popular, milex - Freeform, slow build up, stop reading these tags and get on with it, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckithumbug/pseuds/suckithumbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Turner just a shy boy trying to get through life as a Year 11. But when the source of his infatuation, Miles Kane, invites him to a party, will he be able to keep his cool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ao3 fic and I decided to make it Milex. You can also read it on wattpad: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/Bt8XnMtZow
> 
> More notes at the end

“Alex, Matt’s here, don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you?” Penny called eagerly up the stairs. She wanted Alex to enjoy this year because it would be his last at secondary school before making important decisions about career. She hoped it would run smoothly and that maybe she could get back her laughing, bubbly boy rather than the grumpy mopey teenager that she was presented with.

As if he could read her thoughts, a wild Alex appeared. We can tell by his slightly messed hair that he woke up late today. Alexs always ruffle their hair to show to others that they are nervous, but only an Alex expert can see the fear ridden on his face shown by a small bite of his lip.

“Bye, mum,” Alex called, shutting the door behind him.

“Alright, Al?” Matt asked, ruffling his hair. 

Matt was always like an older brother to him. Being one year older than him was always contributing to that, he felt that he needed to look after and protect Alex but still managed to fit in the time for a laugh and joke. This year was petrifying to Alex. 

Matt was now in Sixth Form. That meant that they had different fields, timetables, breaks. At least they could sit together at lunch along with the other band mates but that didn't take away from the fact that Andy had moved on to another school and their new recruit, Nick, was in the year below. Sure, he would have Jamie. If he spent any of his time away from football and his many girlfriends, that was. Alex was very likeable, but his crippling social anxiety made it hard for him to let someone in completely. Maybe he would be able to let someone in enough to sit with them at lunch.

The walk to school was somewhat peaceful when Matt would ask Alex a question and he would rake through this thoughts before answering. This was always the way with Alex, he has always been incredibly thoughtful. That, or he's in a constant battle with his mind.

As soon as they got to the school gates, they shared a brief hug before taking separate routes. Alex trudged towards his mentor room and waited outside with the rest of his tutor group. All the girls were very kind to him and so were half of the boys. The other half of the boys seemed to have a continuous problem with Alex.

“Alright, gay boy?” a kid called Harry sneered. 

Alex tried to form a coherent sentence but he was blushing and fumbling on his words.

“Oh no! He can't speak to us, boys, we’re too attractive for him! He wants our dicks, don't you, little homo,” Jack pitched in. The comment earned him a few pats on the back.

“Step back, lads, we don't want to catch the gay virus or summat,” the biggest boy in the class, Thomas spoke.

Anna had been watching from the other side of the room before speaking up, “Lay off him, you can't catch the ‘gay’ you are born like it, there's nothing wrong with liking boys, I happen to think boys are very attractive so why can't Alex?”

“You lot are cretins, his sexual preference shouldn't affect you,” Ben added, smiling briefly.

“Besides, who wants your dicks anyway? Your ugly and I bet they're small,” Gemma laughed.

The class laughed in the hallway as Thomas was taken a bit by surprise. “He's still gay though,” he helplessly added. The other boys laughed but the rest of the class just stood there blank faced. Anna was about to defend him again but their mentor, Mr Firth, waltzed in at that very moment.

Anna couldn't help but fancy Alex. The way he liked to read and pay attention in lessons. How he was so mysterious and quiet, yet she found it cute when he blushed and got all shy. When he came out last year it was a surprise. Well, it couldn't exactly be called ‘coming out’; it was more like ‘someone-I-thought-was-my-friend-told-the-whole-school-that-I’m-gay’. Still, she was disappointed that she had no chance all along, yet still silently hoped he would kiss her. Uncloseted Alex was adorable. 

To be honest, they should have seen it coming sooner. Alex had never had a girlfriend or fancied anyone. At parties he became extremely flamboyant unlike all the other boys who just wanted to get off with someone and lose their virginity before the age of 16. Anna had always assumed Alex was straight, and she had no idea why. Even if he wasn't, she would defend him in front of all those ridiculous homophobic boys.

“I'm handing out your time tables,” the clear voice of Mr Firth cut through her thoughts like a knife, “you all know you have the same teachers as last year and the same classes but this is just going to tell you what order you have them in and your room number if any of them have changed.”

History first thing on Monday. Great. Then Maths. Wow, Mondays are looking fantastic already! After break is double Science. Exciting! Then after lunch, wait what? English? Alex loved English. He loved writing, he loved reading and he was exceptionally good at it. Words were just his forte. Maybe Mondays weren't going to be so bad after all. Last period was Music which really ended the day well for him. Before he could move on to Tuesday, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Mr Firth called.

The door opened to reveal the fresh face of none other than Miles Kane.

“Miles, come in.”

Miles Kane. Alex’s heart fluttered just hearing the name. Not his first crush, but as soon as Miles had joined Matt’s year when Alex was half way through his first year, all doubts about actually being gay had been erased from his mind. He was infatuated with his Liverpudlian accent, his effortless looks, his sporting talent and his popularity.

Matt, of course, had known for a very long time that Alex was gay, even before he was brave enough to come out to him. He also twigged Alex’s obvious crush on Miles and felt the need to keep Alex updated on what he knew about Miles. When Miles had joined the football team with Matt and Jamie, Alex was delighted since it gave him a chance to watch Miles at practices whilst he was waiting for Matt. 

Alex had never talked to Miles. Oh no, he was far too shy for that, but he had brushed shoulders with him a few times in the corridor. Now that the source of his bashful behaviour was materialised in front of him, he could begin to feel the heat rise to his cheeks.


	2. two

Mr Firth laughed at something Miles said, and gestured for him to put his guitar down near the pianos. Alex didn't know he played guitar. After realising he was gawking, he turned to Ben to have a brief chat before the bell rang.

History had flown by, same with Maths. As soon as the bell signalled the end of the torturous subject, pupils started filing out of the classroom. Alex met with Nick as he assumed that would be the usual break time arrangement.

“Mate, I have the worst morning,” Nick exclaimed.

“Same, mines pretty shite, got double Science next,” Alex replied.

“Oh that sucks,” Nick exclaimed, “Here comes Matt.”

“Hey Al, Nick,” Matt greeted, putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“Didn't expect to see you at break,” Alex smiled. He was happy that Matt had gone out of his way to join them.

“Al, can we have a word in private please?” Matt continued.

“Aye, but Nick’s here now, can't we have it later?” Alex sympathised for Nick being the new friend in their very close group.

“It's alright, I actually need the loo and then I might go talk to Fraser before Maths so you can talk or whatever,” Nick stated and waved kindly to the two boys before walking off in the direction of the toilet.

“Okay, Alex. You're going to have to let me get this all out before you try and get yourself out of anything, so promise to let me finish before disputing, alright?” Matt scolds.

With a puzzled look on his face, Alex decided to just let Matt speak and nodded affirmatively.

“I were in Biology and Miles sits next to me in that class, and he were on about helping Mr Firth out with a music class he teaches. He said there were about 10 others and they were helping the GCSE Music class with their final performance. He asked if I knew anyone in the class. At first I was like ‘nah’ because I completely forgot you did Music. All of a sudden I remembered and said a bit too loudly, ‘actually, yeah, my best mate’s in that class’. So long story short, I sang your praises and we’ve both been invited to the most popular boy’s house party on Saturday. He said that he has a free house this week and next week so we can stay over if we want. He said his mum goes away for work all the time and he's got no siblings and a big empty house.” Matt’s eyes were wide with excitement.

“Matt, I know you wanna get me and Miles together but I'm just too shy to go to the party. Besides, he might not be gay. And even then he wouldn't go for me, he's popular and older and could do better,” Alex doubted his chances very much.

“Come on, Alex! It's the most popular boy’s party, not showing up would be social suicide. If you don't wanna go that much then you can stay at home but I promise I'll look after you at the party. At least give him a chance when you meet him in Music later,” Matt compromised.

Alex rolled his eyes, “Fine, I'll give him a chance.”

As the bell rang for double Science and Matt bid him farewell, Alex felt extremely scared for last period. He had to remind himself that there was a one in ten chance that he'd get paired with Miles so there was really nothing to worry about. Even in his class of ten students, he would be picked last by the popular boy. He'd go for Anna or Keira or someone pretty that he could make out with the whole time.

He assumed Miles was shallow because there's no way he could be kind and nice and funny because such a perfect human being is unable to exist.

Science was a bore but at least he sat next to Ben who was becoming a good friend and was a great conversation starter. When he thought no one was looking, Alex pulled out his tattered notebook and began to write down whatever sprang to mind. When he sensed Ben trying to peer over, he immediately shut the notebook and flushed bright red.

“Sorry,” Ben murmured.

“It's okay, it's just private is all,” Alex mumbled.

“Ah, alright, I understand.”

“It's not just you, I don't show anyone my book.”

“What's in there?”

“Gay stuff,” Alex winked which surged both the boys into a fit of laughter. Luckily the whole class was talking so they didn't get in trouble with the teacher.

Two gruelling hours were finally grinding to a halt and everyone was packing up their bags. Ben swung his bag onto his back.

“Alex?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to Miles’ party on Saturday?”

“Dunno.”

“Can I take you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you on this cliffhanger! I go back to school tomorrow so I might not be above to post as regularly but I have a few more chapters written. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.  
> \- maisie


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i forgot to post here but i have 3 chapters for you so i hope that makes up for it ❤️  
> \- maisie

“I'm sorry, Ben, Matt's gonna take me.”

Ben widened his eyes in shock, “Alex, I'm asking you to come with me as my date.”

“I'm sorry.” Alex hung his head to look at his shoes.

“What? Why won't you come with me? You clearly like me with the way you were flirting with me! And I'm clearly a league above you, I can't believe you of all people would reject me. I hope I don't see you at the party.”

Ben carried on that way, belittling Alex Turner until only a shell of his former self slithered out of the classroom and into the canteen. He picked up a sandwich and payed for it. Trudging into the canteen, Alex noticed Matt, Jamie and Nick sat at a table. He sat on the spare chair and listened to their conversation about something to do with Miles’ party. 

“Nick, mate, I wish you could come but no year tens,” Jamie comforted.

“It's okay, really. But if anything happens you have to tell me next week.” Nick replied.

“Nick do you wanna come to the front field with me and Katie? Jeremy is gonna try and ask out Gemma it's gonna be a right laugh.” Jamie asked.

With a nod of agreement, Alex and Matt were left with their food.

“Are you still down about the party? If you don't want to g-”

“No it's something else,” Alex cut him off, “Ben tried to ask me out the the party.”

“Oh my god! What did you say?” Matt exclaimed.

“I said no obviously,” Alex found his shoes very interesting again.

Matt’s jaw hung agape, “What? Because of…” He trailed off, not wanting to embarrass Alex.

“Miles, yes.” Alex finished.

“What are you gonna do about the party if he shows up and tries to get revenge?” Matt pointed out.

“I'll tell everyone that he's gay, that usually destroys your life socially in this school. Then I'll tell everyone that I rejected him straight away.” Alex snorted. He knew he would never dream of confronting someone like that because he was too shy. If anything happened he'd probably just say sorry.

Matt laughed along and they shared a pointless conversation about football for the last few minutes of lunch, “I'm glad you cheered up, Al. We don't like you when you're a mardy bum.”

Alex protested, “Hey! You should like me all the time!”

He never got answered because the bell rung signalling the start of English. Alex didn't want to show it but he was actually excited for this class.

When he finally got seated by his teacher and given some books to write in and read from, he realised that he sat next to no one right at the back of the class. He was relieved that he couldn't have an awkward Ben incident this time, and he could also concentrate on the class. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

-

Miles arrived a few minutes early to Mr Firth’s music class since he had to tune his guitar. Luckily, Mr Firth was already in the classroom with a few of the other helpers. 

“Hi Miles, we’re just handing out the folders for the year 11 students,” Mr Firth smiled kindly.

“Wait? We get to choose?” Miles asked.

“No, but you get to pick a random one from the pile,” Mr Firth laughed.

Miles reached out and picked the one at the bottom of the pile. But before he could take a look inside, a class of around ten people walked in the door. It was clear that Music had lost a lot of interest within the young people of today.

“Alright guys, come take a seat at the front, just grab a chair from the pile and sit opposite the sixth formers. Good. Okay, these,” he motioned towards the older helpers, “guys are going to help both me and you out. As you know, this is your last year before the exam and you've got a lot of prep to do. So to make it easier, you're going to do your final performance near the start of the year so that we can really nail the theory. I've gathered these older students because they have experience. I do it every year because the A level students have a high grade in their chosen instruments and have experience when it comes to song making.”

Miles scanned the faces of the younger students. They were all smiling except for a boy on the end who had obviously just averted his eyes and had flushed bright red. He was one of three boys in this class and usually that would make a fifteen year old lad happy.

“The sixth formers have randomly chosen one of your music folders and I'll ask them one at a time to stand up and read the name before we get to work.”

Miles must have zoned out a bit because he completely missed what they were supposed to be doing.

“This is Emily,” a blonde girl named Emily stood and read out the name. The boy who was chosen looked terribly happy and it made Miles chuckle to himself. He would later find out that Emily’s boyfriend had already grown a beard and was 6’4.

“Carrie,” Mr Firth continued down the line until there was only Miles, Henry, and two students left.

“M-” Mr Firth was interrupted by a knock at the door. “One second.”

“Miles, mate, we've got to swap,” Henry whispered too quietly for anyone else to hear.

“Why?” Miles retorted. He didn't really care which one he got.

“Because my one is a fag and I can have him falling in love with me.”

Miles felt his heart sink. He let out a fake laugh before adding, “Yeah we can swap, I don't really care about that kind of stuff, I'd just say no or whatever.”

They swapped over folders and waited for a moment before Mr Firth returned. 

“Miles.”

“Um,” Miles started, “I've got Alexander Turner.”

“Alright then, Alex and Miles, you can work in the back room.”

Miles grabbed his guitar and ambled towards the back room. Alex followed sheepishly behind. Well, music was going to be his third interesting lesson of the day.


	4. four

Alex quietly shut the door and tried to stay facing away for as long as possible. He could feel Miles’ eyes boring into the back of his head. When he turned finally, Miles was looking right at him.

“Are you Matt’s mate?” The way Miles spoke his words made Alex’s heart melt.

“Uh, erm, ah.” Alex resorted to just nodding his head.

Miles furrowed his brow and just said, “Cool.”

He had realised that Alex had some severe social anxiety. What he failed to realise was that he, himself, was making said anxiety ten times worse.

“So, um, Alex right? What instrument do you play?” Miles tried to continue the conversation.

“Well, erm I c-can play the guitar. But I had planned something different for my final piece.” Alex failed to meet his gaze.

“Oh, right, what did you have planned?” Miles asked.

“Maybe the piano.” Alex murmured no louder than a whisper.

“How much planning have you done?” Miles was blatantly impressed. This time last year he had no idea what to do and was just hoping to get a hot girl that he could snog.

“Well, I've got the piano part. And almost all of the lyrics. And I've started on a riff,” Alex smiled internally.

“Are you some kind of music nerd then? Let me guess, it's a pop song?” Miles laughed.

Alex felt his heart flutter, “Actually no, my band is more indie rock but this song starts slow and builds up. It's not in standard form. I thought it would get me more…” He trailed off after he realised who he was talking to.

“More what, love?”

OH MY GOD. Did he just call me love? I'm going to become a literal tomato if he doesn't stop.

“Er… marks.” Alex finished.

“Wanna play it?”

“Um…”

“Too shy? Okay. What do you want to do then?”

No reply. Miles rolled his eyes but was secretly intrigued by this painfully shy boy. 

“What kind of music do you like, Alex?”

“I like a bit of Beatles and um, what else, Oasis.”

“No way! I love the Beatles. My friends don't like them, they just don't get it. They make me listen to rap music instead.” Miles chuckled causing Alex to giggle and meet his gaze. He had lovely big brown eyes.

The rest of the lesson was spent with the boys laughing and talking. Though Miles played a few Beatles songs for Alex on his guitar.

“I'm not the best singer, Alex, so maybe I'll just play the tunes.”

“I forgot I'm going to have to sing in the final performance.” Alex went red.

“It's not that bad, I promise.”

Alex looked at the clock and realised that there was two minutes left of the lesson.

“Um, I'll see you on Thursday.” Alex stated but it sounded more like a question.

“Yeah and are you coming on Saturday with Matt.”

“Mm,” Alex hummed in agreement.

“I'm glad, it's going to be a boss party.”

Alex secretly giggled at Miles’ use of the word ‘boss’ but kept it to himself.

As the bell rung for the end of the day, Alex uttered a goodbye and hastily left the classroom only to be greeted by Matt.

Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him away fast in order to get a head start so that there was no way that Miles could hear them. When he was certain that they were at a suitable distance. He stopped running.

“Alex, wha-”

“Matt we’re paired up together and he's so nice and he likes the Beatles and he's so good at playing the guitar and he wasn't rude to me and he was okay with me being shy and-”

“Oh my god.” Matt cut him off. “I bet he likes you.”

Alex shrugged, “I don't think so. He was just nice and probably felt sorry for me because I'm shy.”

“I dunno, Al, I reckon you're in luck.”

“Don't be thick, Matt, someone like him would never go for someone like me, he's just being friendly because he knows we have to work together for the next six weeks.” Alex doubted himself.

He beat himself up so often. He'd instantly assume that nobody could possibly like him or want to be with him and it was just all one big prank. That a camera crew would hop out of the bushes and a man with big white teeth would shove a microphone in his face and ask ‘Did you truly believe that Miles Kane wants to be your friend?’. These thoughts clouded his mind a lot.

“When do you next see him?” Matt asked.

“Thursday, and then Saturday.”

“Right well how about you flirt with him a little?”

Alex went red at the thought of flirting with Miles.

-

“No way, Jamie, I am not doing that!” Alex protested.

“Come on! You've just gotta do it…” Jamie laughed while putting on an elaborate display of batting his eyelashes in a way that he wanted Alex to.

“Guys, it would be weird if I randomly started doing stupid things that a 12 year old girl would.”

“Alex has a point there,” Nick agreed.

“True, why don't you just ask him questions and laugh at everything he says?” Matt added.

Alex didn't want to admit that he laughed at what Miles said anyway because he found him incredibly funny. He could make a whole room light up with just on syllable.

“I'm not going to flirt with him because I'll just turn into a heap of self-pity,” Alex ended the conversation there and with that they got back to practicing for their small gig next Friday.


	5. five

Thursday rolled around a lot quicker than Alex expected. He was currently sat in History wishing he was dead. The extremely talkative girl named Sophie was giving him a lecture as to why The Backstreet Boys were superior to David Bowie. He usually wouldn't mind hearing a different opinion but the imminent bell signifying the start of Music made him feel sick.

When it came, Alex felt his heart rate increase.

-

“So if you're not from Liverpool, where are you from?” Alex laughed.

“From the Wirral, mate.”

Music had been wonderful. Not only was Alex finally talking to Miles, but he was cracking jokes and asking questions too. Miles wondered why he was less anxious than before, though didn't really care since this side of Alex was much funnier.

“When did you move to Sheffield?”

“In year 8, I was devastated that I had to leave my girlfriend behind,” Miles joked.

Alex tried to laugh but it wouldn't come out, so he forced out a smile instead.

Miles continued, “At the time in my mind it was just girls, girls, girls! I've calmed down a bit now so I reckon that it's just one repetition of ‘girls’ rather than three.”

Alex stayed mute.

“Oh, mate, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd never had a girlfriend before, I assumed the girls would be all over you!” Miles tried to lighten the mood.

“I don't actually… like…”

Alex couldn't believe he was about to ruin his new friendship already. They were getting on so well and he was just going to go and ruin it.

“Girls.”

After uttering that last word the bell rang and it was the end of the day. On the way home, Alex was quieter than usual and wore a scowl on his face. Matt had tried to ask but ended up guessing that Miles had turned him down.

“Mate I'm sorry.”

“About what? Me being gay?”

“I thought Miles turned you do-”

“No. But he thinks I'm gross now. After he found out he was probably sick and I can't possibly show my stupid bent face at that party now he knows I'm a fag.”

“Alex…”

-

A dark cloud passed over Friday and Alex trudged through the day.

Matt was concerned but decided to keep his distance. It was only in fourth period Biology that he finally got some relief. “Hi Miles.”

Miles smiled and placed his bag beneath the desk. “How are you?”

“Aye I'm alright but I'm a bit exhausted from being a dad all day.”

Miles gasped and furrowed his brow, not quite getting the point.

“Oh no,” Matt reassured, “I don't have a kid, though it feels like I do sometimes with Al.”

“This Alex Turner?” Miles asked.

“Yeah, isn't he your music partner or summat?” Matt was trying so hard to be casual.

“Yeah, he's a nice lad. Incredibly shy though, I don't think he likes me much.”

“Oh?”

“He only ever looked at me once in the eye, it was nice. But he always storms off at the end of the lesson before we can arrange to meet outside of school to practice. He won't sing in front of me and he claims to be a bigger Beatles fan than me. I don't think he likes me much.” Miles gushed.

Matt cleared his throat, “I think you're wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the party chapter :))) excited   
> \- maisie


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! If I'm honest, I forgot I put it on here, to make it up to you, here's two chapters in a row :)  
> \- maisie

And here we find the story’s protagonist, in his usual habitat. Up to his calves is surrounded by clothing that didn't quite make the cut. T-shirt after t-shirt was tossed to the ground with force that could only come from someone as frustrated as Alex.

To be quite honest, he didn't know why he was still going. Adamant on the fact that Miles hated him, Alex’s only real motivation to go was Matt. After all, he'd promised him that he'd go and he wasn't one to break a promise.

Would he drink at this party? Probably not. Would he last an hour? Perhaps not. He decided to bring his book for safekeeping but tucked it away in his jacket incase anyone saw it. He was sure that no one would notice him slip away to read it. Besides, if there was a room for him to stay over in (as promised by Matt) he could go to bed early anyways.

-

“Have fun, Al, go out and drink!” Penny kissed him on the cheek. Unlike usual parents, she was overjoyed that he was going to a party and hoped he would experience things that he never had while he was sitting in his room or playing his guitar with Matt.

“Mum…” Alex trailed off. He appreciated her excitement but he really wasn't up for meeting someone to kiss at a party, do drugs with them and never see them again. 

“Shall we go?” Matt smiled.

“See you tomorrow mum.” Alex muttered before shutting the front door behind him. 

It was 7pm, Alex thought it was a bit early but there's nothing wrong with being done quicker so he could maybe get a good night’s rest.

“We were gonna drive but since he only lives two roads down it would be a bit weird.” Matt stated.

“What? How come we've never seen him walking home?” Alex questioned.

“Dunno but I hear his house is massive.”

-

They arrived to hear music playing through some speakers and the door was unlocked. Matt strolled in nonchalantly with Alex sheepishly following behind.

They were greeted by a girl named Stacey and she offered to pour them a vodka each, Matt accepted but Alex kindly declined. He imagined at one point he would drink but he didn't want to become extremely flamboyant tonight since Miles was here. That tended to happen when he was drunk.

Matt chatted to Stacey and Will for a while with Alex hanging around. He felt extremely bored so decided to walk to a chair in the corner and people watch; this was becoming his new favourite activity.

He watched as Lilly and Jack sloppily kissed only to be pushed apart by Natasha, Jack’s so-called girlfriend. He saw Rachel spill a drink down her dress and Jess offer to help her clean it up. He saw Anna approaching him, clearly drunk already. The music was deafening.

“Alright, Alex?”

“Aye.”

“Wanna get off?”

“No, thanks.”

“Why not, am I not good enough for you?” Anna began to get defensive and emotional, only a few sentences in, she was definitely drunk.

“You know why not, Anna.”

She moved closer to Alex and put a leg next to his suggestively. He blushed slightly before shuffling away from the frankly awkward connection. She placed a hand on his thigh.

“Why do you fancy me then?”

“You’re drunk.”

“Tell me you don't see the chemistry!”

“I don't see the chemistry.”

“You're such a dick Alex, you think I can't tell when someone likes me?”

“Yeah, I think that.”

She fluttered her eyelashes and leaned in to Alex, going in for a kiss. She said, “How about now?” before placing a sloppy kiss onto his lips. He stood frozen in place eyes wide open. It took him two seconds to push her off him just after she attempted to slip a tongue in.

“Whatever!” She screamed in his face. She tasted like cranberry liqueur.

Alex decided that this night could not possibly get any worse after that bombshell, he attempted to scout for Matt to tell him he was walking home. The music was loud and distracting and it made Alex wince. Perhaps a drink wouldn't hurt.

He looked around, scouting for where the drinks were. Sure enough, he could see the large window in the wall of the kitchen acting as a bar. It worked quite well, Alex thought. Despite going to the same school as most of these people, Alex hardly recognised anyone.

When he reached the window he decided on a Smirnoff Ice but only poured a bit so that the music wouldn't be so painful. He wasn't a big drinker but sometimes he would feel the need to have a sip or two just in order to ease the anxiety. When he approached the bar there was another figure sitting next to him. They looked familiar but he didn't think much of it since he could already feel the alcohol racing down his throat. The stinging in his is already beginning to ease.

“I knew it,” the voice coming from the familiar figure said.

“What?” Alex questioned, but he'd already known the answer to his question just after he'd asked it.

“You turned me down and think you can just try to leave me like this crawling back to me asking for me back? Alex Turner you've got another thing coming.” Ben stated, dryly.

“No, listen Ben, this isn't what you think it i-”

“No, you listen to me Alex Turner you can't just leave me in the dust thinking that I have no chance with you and then come back strutting your stuff wanting me back well you never even had me in the first place.”

“Ben, please, what is this?”

“Oh, how could I say no to that face?”

And with that Ben pulled him close so their faces were millimetres apart. He snatched Alex's lip in between his teeth and press their faces together. Alex's eyes were glued wide open. It was the second time that night and have to push somebody off him. His mother was right all along, he was going to need to fight off lovers with his new haircut.

“Ben, please.”

“Something wrong with me, Al?” The nickname was bitter and meaningless it hung in the air for a second.

“Ben, I like you, honestly, just not in that way. You're really lovely, Ben, don't get me wrong, but I just can't do this with you. Not now. Not here. I know you hate me, but I really don't want to hurt you, so if you promise to keep my promise, I'll promise not to tell anybody about this and we can go back to being friends.” Alex breathed.

“I can do that.”

The final four words remained that way when Ben stood up and drunkenly waddled over to two girls stood chatting. 

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, “Alright?”

“Yeah, Matt.”

“Enjoying the party?”

“Not really, was thinking of going home.” Alex replied.

“You sure? We could go talk to Miles if you like?”

Alex’s eyes glinted at the words but decided that tonight couldn't get much better and the alcohol was ineffective and all he really wanted to do was go to bed.

“Sorry Matt, I’m probably going to go home but you can stay here I don't mind.”

“Nah, Al, you can't walk home I promised your mum we'd look after you, mate.” Matt reasoned.

“Well what do I do?”

“One sec.”

Matt wandered over to Miles and tapped him on the shoulder. The two uttered some words and Matt motioned over to Alex. Alex averted his gaze quickly to look at his feet and blushed bright red instantly. He could feel Miles’ lovely eyes bore into him making his heart flutter.

Matt was back. “If you go up one flight, the second door on the right is one of the three guest rooms and you can use that one, Miles said. He's concerned about you, you know? You should go and faint into his arms to grab his attention.”

“I’m not a woman from the Victorian era, Matt.”

And with that, a very sober Alex found his way to the guest room. On his way he saw too many people occupying too many rooms doing too many things he wished he didn't see. When he opened the second door on the right, he was shocked.

This guest room looked very comfortable yet cluttered. There were posters on the wall and even a guitar next to the bed. It looked recently used. Alex was frankly beyond caring. Still, something about the feel of the room wasn't quite right. Usually guest rooms had whitewashed walls and a plain crisp bed sheet and an empty cupboard. This was different.

Alex decided to think nothing of it and whipped out his book to read. He perched on the bed and began to read it from the start. He wasn't actually tired at all and really just wanted to get away from the party. This book, Alex found, was actually quite good. 

It was about a girl with a helpless crush on a boy named Damien. She couldn't get enough of the older boy. But there was a catch, he had no idea of her existence. As he read through it, he found out that she was a schitzophrenic and was imagining conversations with Damien and possible love connections between the two. 

Alex must have been sat there for hours since he found himself layed back on the bed, on the last few pages of his novel. He had almost read it cover to cover when the door of his room opened and closed quickly. He jumped out of his skin when he heard panting and the light switched on.

“Oh my god! Sorry to interrupt you and- Oh.” none other than Miles Kane, uttered.

“U-um, is this n-not the guest room?” Alex uttered nervously.

“Alex are you in here on your own?” Miles lowered his voice.

“Y-yeah.”

“Why aren't you out kissing a pretty boy?”

“I do-”

“This is my room.”

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll leave I just th-thought this was where Matt directed me.” Alex could barely form a coherent sentence, he was so embarrassed. No wonder this room felt so homely. It was Miles’ room.

I am in Miles Kane’s room, this thought raced through his mind and he stopped blushing and started smiling.

“What are you smiling at?” Miles asked, astonished.

“Um, th-this is a really good book. I’ll leave now. Sorry.”

“It's alright, Alex, you can stay. What's your book about?”

“Sc-schitzoph-phrenia.”

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you so nervous?”

Because you are ridiculously handsome, Miles Kane. You are so clever and funny and friendly and attractive and your presence makes me nervous because I am none of these things. I am so attracted to you. 

Is what he would have said, had he not been painfully anxious and denial.

“I don't know.”

“Why did you leave the party.”

“I don't like parties. Why did you leave your own party?”

“I'm running away from this girl.” Miles widened his eyes. “She's all over me but I don't really like her. Not my type really. Wanted to get off really bad but you could tell she'd asked every guy.”

“Ah.”

“Are you tired?” Miles asked.

“Very.” Alex answered. He had finished his book and it had tired him out. When Miles spoke about the girl it made him think of Ben and Anna and all the terrible things that had happened to him tonight. Try as he might, he couldn't quite hold back the tsunami of tears that were about to erupt from inside him. He rested his head in his hands and let the sobs go.

Miles didn't know quite what to do. The boy he assumed hated him had just curled up and begun to cry.

“Alex?”

No reply. Miles got up and sat next to Alex on his bed. He wrapped both arms around him affectionately.

Alex nuzzled his head into Miles’ body and they clicked together like two puzzle pieces. And it stayed like that; Alex crying and Miles comforting.

Then a crazy thing happened. Alex looked up at Miles and began to tell him everything from the moment he arrived until the moment he was interrupted by Miles entering. He didn't stutter and he didn't pause to think.

Miles listened and when he was finished, layed down next to him, just centimetres apart. The light was out.

All that existed in space and time to Alex was him and Miles sharing a bed together. They drifted off to sleep.


	7. seven

At around seven in the morning, Miles’ eyes fluttered open. He was fully clothed in his room and he'd forgotten to shut the curtains. The sunlight pierced through the window causing him to scowl. He got up and abruptly pulled them shut. When he looked around, he saw a small figure in his bed.

He jumped and looked down at his fully clothed body, the thought that he had gotten off with someone vanished from his mind. Who was this girl curled up in his bed. He was actually furious. He never liked other people’s scents or hairs in his bed, especially not those of girls he'd shag and never talk to again.

Miles paced for the door, wanting to get an early start on clearing up. As he reached for the handle he heard a small little noise coming from his bed.

“M-Miles?”

He remembered. The party. The intruder. The story.

“Hi Alex.” He had no clue why he was blushing but he was. “I'm just going to get tidying, you're welcome to come and get breakfast. The chef is in the kitchen.”

Alex peeked out from the bedsheets that smelt of Miles. When he finally fluttered his eyes open, it hit him all at once.

He was in Miles Kane’s bed. And Miles Kane didn't kick him out. He was so flushed that he decided it best to get out of bed and go to the breakfast table.

When he opened the door, he bumped into a very rough-looking Matt.

“No. Way. You got off with him didn't you?” Matt exclaimed.

“No, Matt, nothing like that happened.” Alex fumed.

“Then what did? Did you kiss?” Matt questioned, confused.

“No. You gave me directions to this room so I went inside and it turned out to be his. I told him about my night. And he listened, Matt. And I got up to leave and he told me to stay,” Alex began.

“So you kissed him, right?” Matt sighed.

“God no, nothing like that. He's not gay, Matt. Just the other day he was on about girls girls girls,” Alex used hand motions to emphasise his words.

On the other side of the wall, Miles Kane was listening in to their conversation. He felt a lump rise in his throat at the way Alex said ‘God no’. He had no idea why. He didn't like Alex in that way. For god’s sake he was straight! He liked girls! What was he even thinking. The sudden wash of self-confirmation allowed him to creep away from the wall and go sit at the table. He asked his chef, Lucy, politely if she would make him and his guests some pancakes.

He was born into wealth really. His great grandfather was an entrepreneur and gained a lot of success as a business man, leaving his long line of family enough to live healthy lives without needing to work a day. Of course, that was not the work ethic of his mother and father. They were always away on business trips and working all the time, leaving Miles rich but extremely lonesome. The party had been good but he hadn't enjoyed himself until bumping into Alex…

Miles never really got on with his father. He was fine when he was just a boy. But as he grew older, he started experimenting with relationships. He liked girls but thought it best to try everything just in case. His father came home when he was fourteen to see him hugging his new boy on the sofa. What was to come next scarred Miles to the point that he would never even consider eye contact with a male again. He had never been homophobic but his gang at school were.

He'd once seen them pick on Alex. He'd gone to grab lunch but when he returned he saw them pushing him around. To be honest, it broke his heart. He knew Alex was gay, everyone did. But that did not mean that Alex fancied him, nor would he ever fancy Alex. 

When the pancakes were done, the three lads he'd invited to stay and a girl Henry had picked up, Sofia were gathered around the table, eating the pancakes.

“It was boss yesterday, Miles, thanks so much,” Henry exclaimed, throwing an arm over Sofia’s shoulders, she shivered.

“I've got a splitting headache though, mate,” stated Matt.

“Aye same.” Miles added.

They all nodded except Alex.

“How’s yours, Al?” Matt asked.

“I didn't actu-”

“No way!” Henry exclaimed. “You didn't drink… at a party?”

“Well I didn't feel very we-”

“Is it a gay thing,” Sofia asked.

“Well, um-” Alex was extremely flustered.

“It is isn't it! Fags don't drink do they? Need their beauty sleep.” Henry joked.

Alex stared at his plate and took the last bite of his pancake before pulling Matt behind him to the door.

“Wait, guys!” Miles protested, but they had already left. Miles could see Alex in Matt’s tight embrace. How he wished that was him. Wait, what?

“That gaylord is a bit sensitive, innit?” Henry laughed, earning a giggle from his new girl.

“That is so not cool guys. You know it's not a choice to be gay, right? He's the bravest person I know to come out to our homophobic school. He's a lot braver than you two who get a kick out of using the word as a derogatory term. He should be proud to be gay but instead it's people like you who treat him like dirt, make him feel worthless. It is the way he is, he cannot change it. He's never done anything wrong to you, he's been nothing bu-”

“Hey, Miles, calm down okay, we didn't mean it.”

“No, not okay. You called him a fag and it made him feel like shit. But he would never say a harmful word to you because he is a respectful human being who understands that we are who we are. He's leagues above you two disgusting homophobes.”

Sofia sniggered, “Didn't know you were a fag too, Miles.”

“Get. Out.” Miles roared.

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be back soon with chapter eight!  
> \- maisie


	8. eight

Alex didn't come to school on Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednesday, or any of the week for that matter. The week was a drag for Miles, when he went into music, he was greeted with no partner. He had the choice to either go or join another group for the time being. He decided to just listen to what Harry and Sofia were playing. Besides, Harry was his mate and he had a lesson sixth so there'd be no point in going home.

He listened to their piece and seeing Sofia play it just made him want to hit her in the face. After what she'd said about Alex. Well he didn't really mind if it was specifically about Alex, of course, it was just homophobic. That's all. Right?

In Biology on Friday, Miles politely tried to ask about Alex to Matt. 

“Alex hasn't been here all week, in Music, I mean, I wouldn't have noticed otherwise. Um, and, er, I’m… Worried about him? No, that's not it. I just, er, wanted to know if he's ok.” Miles managed to squeeze out.

“I'm not supposed to tell anyone, really.” Matt tried his best to stay concrete and be a good friend to Alex. Alex didn't want anyone to know how depressed he was feeling because of one boy.

“Can I see him?” 

It all came out too fast. He didn't mean for it to burst out like that and immediately wished it hadn't. All the blood in his body rushed up to his cheeks and he permeated the most childlike blush.

“Listen, Miles,” Matt continued, “he really didn't want anyone to know.”

“Please.”

“Miles, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, of course, anything.”

“Do you fancy Alex?”

Miles visibly gulped.

“No, um, I’ve experimented with guys before but I’m not gay, especially not here. But Alex? He's great. Really kind and I’m thinking of throwing another party next week. Do you reckon he'd like to come?”

“He’ll only come if you invite him,” Matt winked, “God, you don't even know the half of it, mate.”

He quickly scribbled the address on a scrap of paper and passed it over, leaving Miles visibly confused.

-

10 Stockbridge Road. The one just down from his. He averted his gaze down to the slip of paper.

A quiet knock on the door. It opened to reveal the face of Penny Turner.

“Hi, um, is this where Alex lives?” Miles smiled at the woman.

“Are you his friend from school?” Penny smiled.

“Well yes, and, er, I- we were worried about him, me and Matt.” Miles scratched the back of his neck.

“Is Matthew here too?” she suddenly perked up, “I love that boy.”

“No sorry, just me- Miles, by the way.” he stammered and offered his hand.

“Come on in, Miles,” she smiled and stepped aside.

Upon seeing Alex, his heart melted, he was asleep on the sofa sickly pale. Miles couldn't help but think his pale skin made him look extremely angelic; he just wanted to reach out and stroke his cheekbone then lean in to kiss his plump, full li-

“Miles?” Alex’s groggy voice questioned.

“Hi, Al. I came round because I was worried about you. No, I mean yes, but erm- Do you want to work on the music project some more? I brought my guitar,” Miles silently scolded himself for giving the game away.

“Um, okay,” he smiled.

Though they agreed to work on the project, they ended up just chatting and singing along to whatever Miles played on his guitar. By the end, Miles ended up with one of Alex’s bands tapes. Alex felt so safe talking to him.

And for the few hours Miles was there. He felt happier and more carefree than he had for a very long time.

-

On the way home, Miles put the tape in his walkman. Each word, stutter and chord grew his smile and he couldn't help falling in love each time he listened to it.

He quickly whipped out his phone to text Alex and ask if he would be coming to the party. Immediately he got a reply and couldn't help but grin at the positive response.

Miles quickly discarded his smile and shook his head. What was getting into him recently?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you loved it, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos. If you want to get to know me, follow my Instagram: @niccalback, Twitter: @niccalback, or my Tumblr: @sadturner. Anyway, see you soon X


End file.
